Traditional paper greeting cards have been widely used for celebratory occasions such as birthdays, graduations, weddings, and for other commercial purposes. More recently, the market has expanded with greeting cards that attempt to capture attention by alternate designs and other features to enhance the communicative and entertainment value of social and relational greetings. The widespread availability of compact digital electronics has made incorporation into social communication products economical. Although the prior art includes greeting cards with sound-generating features, such cards are generally available only in a fixed format wherein a sound file is played upon activation by manipulation of the card. Cards with mechanical or structural features such as three-dimensional “pop-ups” are conventionally made with multiple panels or pages which are attached at various locations to unfold in multiple planes. A particular challenge to incorporate mechanical movement in a greeting card is to do so without making the card too bulky or thick, so that it has the same general configuration and size as conventional flat panel cards.